Sonic and SEGA AllStars Racing:Alex Kidd's Story 2
by World Gaming Novelist
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the prequel which had to do with the Chao Cup. Now things are getting serious for our 3 racers in a race to save Alex's fiancee', Princess Lora from Beat and his gang of GGs by entering his own Grand Prix...The Graffiti Cup! Rated T for violence, language, and dark themes.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Studio Amigo Jail: 2 years later after the first SEGA All-Stars Racing Chao Cup Grand Prix.

In their prison cell, Ryo and Beat were often getting into fights with the other prisoners. The jail owner gave the prisoners disgusting dinners as food for them, and the prisoners often got into fist-fights. One day, Beat strangled a prisoner to death, and was punished brutally by a police officer. That night, Ryo told him that he and Beat would have to stay in jail for 3 more years. Ryo had grown a long beard and often used scissors to cut it short. Beat had often shaved his beard so he couldn't itch. He soon tore off his jail-clothes and put on his regular clothes and grabbed a switchblade from his pocket. "If we want to escape now, then, why not?" he asked Ryo and stealthily snuck out of the cell as Ryo followed him behind. Beat lurked behind a guard and wrapped a plastic shopping bag around his face, and continuously punched him in the face. "Beat, not to be mean...I don't think you should be _doing_ this..." "Relax, Ryo! It'll be a piece of cake." Beat soon tip-toed stealthily behind a police officer guarding the prison, and Beat relentlessly stabbed him about 7 times, before the officer was dead.

Meanwhile, a jail guard was standing watching over the balcony for escaped prisoners. Beat and Ryo tiptoed right behind him and he was brutally killed because Beat kept stabbing him to death. And when that job was done, Beat and Ryo hopped off the balcony and onto the grass and they had made their escape, stealing a police car and driving into the distance. "Wasn't this a good plan, Ryo?" Beat asked Ryo. "Well, you did it sneaky enough, so probably, yes." However, moments later, a siren went off on a police car and the car went charging after Beat and Ryo. "Awright, yer un'er arrest!" yelled the police officer, in a Southern accent. Soon the police men kept shooting and caught up to the 2 escapees. But seconds later, the police car was getting damaged as the Ryo and Beat threw graffiti spray cans and blew them up in that car. The police man was badly hurt. Beat soon pulled over and got out of the police car and brutally beat the officer to death as Ryo watched from the car. "Some wild escape, eh, Beat?" he said to Beat as he got back in the car. "Yup. 2 years. That's all I can handle!" Beat replied stepping on the gas pedal. During the drive, Beat and Ryo plotted to kill people relentlessly. "Oh, come **on**, Ryo! It's gonna be like GTA!" "Yes, but grand theft auto is a bad thing for your city!" "Trust me, Ryo!"

When they finally arrived in Tokyo, Gum welcomed Beat home saying, "Welcome back from jail, Beat! I'm relieved you didn't get caught escaping." Combo gave Beat a huge hug. "Welcome back, ol' nigga!" Beat looked stern. "Not now, Combo. I have huge plans." He said, announcing his evil plans.

That night, in their secret hideout, Beat's gang, the GGs were plotting their secret plans to do grand theft auto in Tokyo as well as other parts of the world. "Now listen, guys!" Beat said. "Our plan is to murder the police officers of Rokkaku Police and nothing can stop us." Gum was unsure. "I doubt we can murder every single police officer. Policemen are very strict." "You can't trust me, can you? Sorry, but this is business we've gotta do. And if y'don't believe me, then _fuck_ you." Gum, stunned, knowing that Beat would rape her for the rest of her life, soon answered. "I believe you." "Then we _shan't_ hold back too long." Soda said. "I forget what 'shan't' means, Soda, but hurry up and follow me, GGs!" Beat called as he ran out of the hideout. All the GGs followed Beat on their roller-blades to the police department. But when they found a "NO ROLLER-BLADES" sign, the gang took off their roller-blades and stealthily placed a bomb in the office. As Beat set the bomb, all the GGs jumped out of the building, but the policemen were unaware of the bomb in the building, just until the big BOOM. The BOOM which set the department on fire, collapsing the building, and burning every single police officer to death. Beat looked at the destruction with the GGs from a few blocks away. "See?" he told Gum. "It was easy as hell!" Soon, he gathered all the GGs to make an announcement: "Ok, GGs. We blew up the police office. Now, starting tomorrow mornin', we'll be free to kill and torture every single human being and still make graffiti, because the police can't stop us NOW!" "You mean...?!" Yoyo blurted out. "The policemen are dead for good. Nothin' can stop us NOW!"

And so the next day, Beat and his gang started a huge havoc across Shibuya Downtown and Rokkaku Hill, killing and running over people with stolen cars and even lethal weapons. And finally, they blew up the Tokyo Tower and it killed millions of people in the process. Soon, the GGs' target would soon be the little hero, Alex Kidd!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meanwhile, on the planet Aries, a planet free from illness, free from evil and destruction, Alex Kidd and his girlfriend, Stella, who was the princess of a sector of the planet Aries, were watching Hentai porn on the TV in the Royal Family's castle. "Alex, you know pornography can ruin your brain?" Stella responded to Alex negatively about Hentai porn. "Oh, come on, Stella! It's anime and pornography combined!" "But don't you think it's disgusting to watch a naked woman sucking a naked man's penis? If we watch this again, I'll be barfing out from the balcony!" Stella said, disgusted. She and Alex kept watching until the show was over and another Hentai porn film was on. "Pornography is a_ disgrace_ to your family! Does your mother or father know you've been watching Hentai?" Stella yelled at Alex. "Uh...yeah. What's wrong with that?" But soon he noticed that a shadow of people was watching the 2. "Hide!" he whispered to Stella and they crouched behind the sofa.

This was it. Trouble was nearby, around the corner. Alex Kidd and Stella were scared and stealthy behind the sofa. But in just seconds, the shadow threw a microwave in, and Alex believed it was the microwave that his mother, Queen Abigail had ordered for the kitchen. Without hesitation, Alex grabbed the microwave and ran downstairs. "Mom! Here's the microwave you ordered!" he called, running downstairs with it. "That's awesome, Prince Alex. Now, I shall try it out." Queen Abigail said as she plugged it in. Outside, a voice said "Heh heh! By the time the Kidd realizes there's a spray can in that microwave!" That voice, was indeed, Beat's. It was revealed that he had put one of his graffiti spray paint cans in the unplugged microwave before sending it. Minutes later, the castle rumbled. The can had blown up in the microwave, setting the castle on fire. Alex Kidd got his brother, Egle, and his sister, Alexia, safely out of the castle, and went back in to look for Stella . He went back upstairs where they were watching Hentai porn on the TV, but he couldn't find her. Soon, he heard a voice. "Help me, Alex!" It was Stella's voice. _Has she been kidnapped?_ Alex thought. He soon saw her held hostage with Beat, Gum, Combo, and Yoyo. She was tied up with rope, unable to break free. "Heh heh!" Beat snickered. "Do you want to rescue this girl?" "Well, she's my girlfriend! I have to rescue her!" "Sorry, you Kidd! But there's business we've gotta do! Sayonara!" Beat and the GGs went down from the burning castle with Stella as their hostage. "Wait! Hold it!" Alex Kidd yelled out to them and jumped from the balcony, trying to reach for him, but soon landed in the fountain, failing to rescue Lora. "Dammit! That gang's gotten away with my girlfriend!" Alex said angrily as he emerged from the fountain, gasping for air. He got out of the fountain and dried himself off, then got onto his Supako motorcycle and sped to a spaceship headed for planet Earth, believing that the GGs were in Tokyo.

At the space port, Alex Kidd paid a ticket to get to Earth. "To Earth, please." "You seem to be worried." "Yes, I **am** worried. My girlfriend's been kidnapped by a gang wearing roller-blades and all." "You mean this person?" the ticket manager showed him a picture of Beat. "That's him!" Alex cried. "Ok, he's on the Right spaceship, headed for Earth. The Left one goes to Mobius." "Then off I go!" Alex cried as he zoomed to the spaceship.

Upon boarding the ship, Alex Kidd looked desperately for Stella to rescue her from being mugged. "Stella, where are you?" he yelled out, hoping to find her. "Alex! Is that you?! Help me, Alex Kidd, help m-mmph!" Stella called out, but Beat covered her mouth. "Stella!" Alex Kidd saw Stella as she was tied up, sitting with Beat, Gum, and Yoyo. "You don't give up, **do** you, Kidd?" Beat snarled as he squeezed Lora tight in his arms. Princess Lora was still punching Beat, begging him to let her go. "Let me go, or you'll suffer the **consequences**! This is my **order**! Let me **go**! Let me **go** you **sonova**-!" Yoyo punched Stella in the face, knocking her out cold. "Stella!" Alex Kidd yelled out, shocked. He tried reviving Stella, but Beat put her in a sleeping bag and put the bag in a luggage chamber.

Finally, the rocket blasted off into space, sending the Arians to earth, and the GGs back home to Earth, where they lived. Alex Kidd stared out the window, looking at all the planets of the solar system. "I wonder if I'll ever get past Beat to rescue my girlfriend..." he said to himself. Not long after, Stella woke up, and found herself in a luggage chamber. "What the-?! Where am I? How on the planet Aries did I get here?" She soon found a cigar lighter in the chamber, and opened it. Out came a dim flame. _I could use this as a flashlight._ she thought. Stella looked around the luggage chamber, looking for the doorway out. Soon enough, she found the doorway. She carefully opened it and saw Beat and Yoyo below her. She tried to figure a way to knock them out unconscious. Quickly, she had an idea. She found a Science textbook for 9th grade school students, and dropped it on Beat's head, knocking him out cold. Trying to remain unnoticed, Stella carefully climbed out of the chamber, but was caught by Yoyo, and he raped her. Alex Kidd soon saw him raping Stella and ran over to him trying to stop him. "Hey, you! _Stop_! Leave that girl _alone_!" he tried strangling Yoyo, but he broke loose and got her back in the luggage chamber. Additionally, Yoyo opened a hatch that would suck certain people out of the ship and into outer space. Alex struggled to get his Supako motorcycle and space suit, desperately, and successfully got the space suit on and got his motorcycle together. But in seconds he was sucked into cosmic space and seemingly fell to his death.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, on the planet Mobius, Sonic and his friends were having fun at Whale Lagoon Beach. Tails, a friend of his, emerged from the water, in scuba gear, in a yellow-and-black wetsuit, swam over to the dock, where Sonic was looking at his girlfriends, Sally Acorn and Amy Rose. "Hey, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed to Sonic. "What's up, Tails, ol' pal?" Sonic replied. "The view _down below_ is just _Spectacular_! Don't you think?" Tails asked, placing the seashells he found from. Sonic looked at Sally and Amy and replied to Tails, "The view _up here's _not so bad either!" He pointed to the 2 females. Tails' response? "Ha Ha, Sonic. Very funny." He groaned as Sonic was interested in females. Tails soon got his scuba goggles on, his regulator in his mouth, and submerged into the water again.

Down below, Tails saw colourful fish of all sizes and shapes. He even saw forests of coral and seaweed all around. As a sandfish swam past him, tickling him, he laughed through his regulator and started searching for shells, and occasionally played with the sandfish. However, above the water, Alex Kidd, in his space suit, with Supako motorcycle, unconscious, fell from outer space on planet Mobius, into a sunken ship in Whale Lagoon, the same spot where Tails was diving. Tails noticed a bunch of bubbles from afar and swam over to those bubbles. _Perhaps maybe another diver's here?_ He thought. Slowly, he swam over to the sunken ship, where the bubbles were coming from. He entered the ship, finding treasure chests and gold. He had also found Alex Kidd, unconscious, in his space suit, and his Supako motorcycle, covered in sand. _Wait a minute! _Tails thought. _This is Alex Kidd, my buddy from the SEGA All-Stars Racing Chao Cup, 2 years ago!_ Desperately, Tails swam up to the surface with Alex and his Supako motorcycle and emerged at the surface and swam over to the dock at the beach and removed the regulator from his mouth and took off his scuba goggles. "Sonic! It's Alex Kidd!" he cried. "He's not dead, though. He's breathing. Just barely." Sonic looked suspicious. "Where did you find him?" he asked, sternly. "I found him in a sunken ship in a spacesuit with his motorcycle." Tails gave the details. Sonic did not notice that he was injured. "Then let's bring him to our house, Tails." He sighed. Sonic got in his car and Tails hopped in with him, holding Alex. _This is strange..._ Alex thought. _I was falling from outer space, and I fell into something wet, now I feel like I'm in a car..._ Tails said to Alex quietly, "Don't worry, Alex...you'll be fine..."

It was 3:00 PM. Sonic and Tails arrived home and put the unconscious Alex Kidd in Tails' bed. But first, Alex was stripped nude, so his wet clothes could dry. "Dammit. His clothes are wet." Sonic said. "I should hang them up to dry." Sonic hung up Alex's wet clothes on a leather wire attached to 2 poles. Tails, in his yellow-and-black wetsuit watched over Alex until he regained consciousness 20 minutes later. "Unngh...Man...What happened...?" Alex Kidd said, regaining consciousness. "Sonic! He's waking up!" Tails called for Sonic, surprised. Sonic immediately rushed right over to Tails' room. Alex noticed that he was completely naked. "I remember falling from the rocket ship to Earth in cosmic space with space equipment on...but what happened to my _clothes_?" "Alex..." Tails said. "...Your clothes have hung up to dry." Sonic said. "Hung up to dry". That was a weird reply. "What do you mean 'Hung up to dry'?" Alex wanted to know more. Tails explained to Alex. "Well, Alex... we went to Whale Lagoon Beach for a picnic and a swim, even a scuba dive, and when I was scuba diving there, I found you in a sunken ship with your Su-whatever motorcycle and some space equipment on. Perhaps maybe you crash-landed here?" "Well, I guess so. Also, my motorcycle is called Su_pako_." "Anyway, you were soaking wet when I retrieved you from the bottom and Sonic and I took you home and stripped you naked so your outside could dry." Alex knew who Sonic and Tails were. They were the buddies he met at the SEGA All-Stars Racing Chao Cup 2 years ago. "Hey, Tails, how old are _you_ now? It's been 2 years." Alex asked Tails. "I turned 12 a few days ago, so I'm 12 years old now. I was 10 when I first saw you at the Chao Cup Grand Prix..." "And I'm 17!" Sonic said as he was 15 2 years ago. "Well, I'm still 14 years old!" Alex told them his age. Tails and Sonic were surprised. "Perhaps you have eternal youth?" Tails asked Alex. "Nope! Being a 14-year-old alien from the planet Aries is different from being a 14-year-old human, so I was a newborn baby for 100 years. It took me 1400 years to be a 14-year-old!" "Wow...that's a long time. Even_ I_ die in 100 years." Sonic said. Both Sonic and Tails thought Alex Kidd was just strange.

In the evening, everything that made the day special changed. The sun was setting, a Chinook was coming in, and the Whale Lagoon Beach closed for the night after a fun day. When days ended, it felt like a letdown to some people, because every night, beaches close, so coming to the Whale Lagoon Beach for a night-swim was off limits. However, Sonic and Tails went night-swimming in the lagoon, since they lived right next to it, because the backyard was like their own beach. They would swim and have fun and even go scuba diving for treasure. Sonic had taken swimming lessons after the Grand Prix 2 years ago, and he could swim freely. Sonic often went scuba diving with Tails at night and found many pieces of gold in a sunken grotto. Life is great if you live next to a lagoon. Especially at night. And Sonic and Tails' nights at the lagoon were just like that.

Alex Kidd was sitting on the backyard porch with his clothes on staring at the lagoon, how the waves had a mighty crash on the rocks and sand and how people would go skinny-dipping in the dark. Tails had often seen people go skinny-dipping at night while resting on an old hammock. Alex became thoughtful about Stella. He couldn't get her voice out of his head: "Save me, Alex Kidd!" "I don't want to be raped by Beat! Help!" Not long later, Tails opened the screen door to the porch and knelt down to tap him on the shoulder. "Hey Alex." He answered. "What's the matter?" "Nothing..." Alex Kidd said, gloomily. "It's just...it's just that I crash-landed here while trying to rescue my fiancée, Stella, from being kidnapped and raped by Beat, and his gang called the GGs." Alex could remember everything Beat said: "Heh heh!" "Do you want to rescue this girl?" "You don't give up, **do** you, Kidd?" "Ha Ha Ha!" Alex tried crushing those memories and looked at Tails. "Let's talk at dinner."

For supper, pizza was ready for Sonic, Tails, and Alex Kidd to eat. Pizza tasted so great and hot that you would want more. Tails was often like that. "Sonic, Tails. I need to talk to you about something." Alex Kidd said, taking a slice of pizza. "It's super-important." Sonic and Tails looked at each other. "What's so important about it, Alex?" "My girlfriend, the Stella, was kidnapped by this leader of his gang called the GGs, Beat, who he and his gang are best known for being graffiti artists all across Tokyo, the capital city of Japan, on the planet Earth. He has been arrested by the police too many times, and he was sent to prison for dancing on the city bus to Studio Amigo while standing up, along with Ryo Hazuki. He and Ryo must've escaped from that prison and soon got to the planet Aries to kidnap my girlfriend, Stella! She was trapped in one of the luggage chambers by Beat and one of his GGs, Yoyo. When Yoyo opened the hatch that sent me into outer space, I landed here on Mobius, and I want to get to Earth! Will you help me save Stella or not?" Alex had concluded. Sonic said, "If Stella is _that_ important to you, it'd be best to help you out." "Right, Sonic. A friend is someone who stands up to help those in need." Tails agreed with Sonic. Alex Kidd then smiled saying, "Well, guys, thank you very much!"

That night, Alex Kidd got his Supako motorcycle out and went onto the track as if he suddenly saw a GG from Beat's gang. "I think I saw a GG! I'll go onto the race track to check it out!" He yelled as he seemingly saw a GG in the distance. He got on his old Supako, started the engine, and went into a ride of a night. He remembered the race track from the grand prix 2 years ago, and still knew the basics. He turned when it was time, and went through loop-de-loops, making it through in one piece. The mysterious GG tried escaping Alex, and successfully stopped him, knocking him down to the ground. Alex Kidd's face became a bit battered-up, bloodied by a bit. He had tumbled down the deadly loop and crashed to the ground. "Dammit!" he was angry. "That GG got away!"

Returning to Sonic and Tails' house was like returning to a campsite to Alex Kidd. Everything remained pretty much the same coming back, but it proved that there would be a surprise for Alex tomorrow. He hoped to get to Earth to Tokyo in Japan, to stop the GGs, and to rescue Stella. That night, Alex went to bed and started dreaming. Dreaming about Stella...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alex!" Tails called from the kitchen. Alex Kidd groaned, resting on his side of Tails' bed. "Breakfast's ready!" Tails was making pancakes, eggs, and bacon for breakfast. "No rice-balls for breakfast?" Alex groaned, stretching out and walking sleepily to the kitchen. "Sorry, Alex. No rice-balls." Tails knelt down to him. "We don't have much time. If you want to rescue your girlfriend, you'd better hurry up." Alex soon realized after Tails finished his sentence. "What?! We're rescuing Stella?!" "Well, yes. After all, we've got 3 tickets to Earth and back." "OK, I'll get ready!" "At least have some breakfast! I don't want you to starve." Tails soon called. At that moment, Sonic came running in, grabbed a plate, and helped himself to 3 pancakes, 2 eggs, and 5 bacon strips. Alex was stunned by how much Sonic could eat. "Is he _always_ like this?" he asked Tails. "Well, his favourite food is chilli-dogs, like I love mints...and your favourite food is rice-balls. Like teenagers, Sonic sometimes has a bottomless pit for a stomach." Alex Kidd soon went to get his Supako motorcycle.

After breakfast, Sonic hopped into his car, Tails came in with him in his plane, and Alex Kidd hopped onto his Supako. They both headed to the spaceport. Upon arrival, Sonic, Tails, and Alex Kidd paid their tickets to get to the planet Earth. "Well, we'd like to go to Earth, please." Tails told the ticket manager. "Well, why?" asked the ticket manager. "My girlfriend, Stella from Aries, has been kidnapped by Beat, and his gang of GGs. He lives in Tokyo with his gang." Alex explained. "Are you sure you want to go?" the manager then asked. "In order to rescue my girlfriend since I'm the Prince in the Royal Family of the Planet Aries, while my girlfriend is Stella, I must go. It's royal, right, and just to do so." Alex answered. The manager was stunned to hear all this, so he told them that the spaceship to Earth was on the right side of him. Sonic, Tails, in their cars, parked the cars in the parking room of the spaceship, and Alex parked his motorcycle there, too, similar to a ferry. The spaceship was a ferry spaceship which had a video arcade, a coffee hut and even seats and snack machines. Sonic thought that he, Tails, and Alex Kidd would have a good time.

When the spaceship ferry had started, it seemed as if a great journey would start. It was Alex's journey to rescue Stella from the GGs! Alex dreamed about riding his motorcycle throughout the chase, with Sonic and Tails by his side. While on the spaceship ferry, Tails looked out the window and saw cosmic space. Sonic would just go to the arcade to have a blast, while Alex Kidd would dream about Stella. Tails looked at Alex sleeping, sat down with him, and told him, "Alex, the ride to Earth's gonna take 7 more hours." Alex responded and went back to sleep. Tails loved how Alex Kidd slept, a bubble would inhale and exhale out of his nose while sleeping, and that seemed to attract Tails. Sonic was having chilli-dogs for lunch, and Alex Kidd had rice-balls. Both him and Alex were different by what they were and how they ate. Tails had nothing to eat so he believed that lent had arrived. Lent is a time when you give up something or things for 40 days and nights. It runs from every Ash Wednesday of February and ends on Easter Sunday in April.

After 7 hours, Sonic, Tails and Alex Kidd had arrived in Tokyo, Japan on the planet Earth. However, upon entering, it looked like a wasteland, of severed heads and crashed cars, and the police station in the Shibuya area of Tokyo was already destroyed and millions more were killed. "This city is pretty much..._dead_." Sonic looked out. "We may have been too late, Sonic. It's hard to tell if the GGs did this or not." Tails hugged Sonic, starting to feel sad. Alex Kidd looked gloomily across the destroyed city. "This is horrible. Look what they've done..." the 3 racers explored the city using their vehicles; Sonic used his car, and Tails used his airplane, while Alex used his Supako motorcycle.

As they drove into the dead city, you could see the sad faces on Sonic, Tails, and Alex Kidd. They looked at all the blown up and destroyed cities. They even found the police station in ruins. "Rest in peace, you poor bastards." Sonic said as he looked at the station. "Sonic, some smugglers may have blown it up!" Tails exclaimed to Sonic. "They weren't _poor_!" "You got _that_ right, orange _slut_." A voice said behind them. "They were rich as Obama." As Tails turned around, he exactly knew who it was. "Beat!" "What's up?" Beat asked him. "I thought you were sentenced to 5 years behind bars just for dancing on the bus along with Ryo, Beat." Tails told him, recalling his arrest 2 years ago. "I _was_ in jail, Tails..." Beat replied. "...but I _escaped_, along with my ol' Hazuki guy. My gang, the GGs, rule this place now!" Tails gasped as he heard this. Sonic and Alex Kidd turned around and saw him confronting Beat. "You must be 'some smugglers' I was talking about." He told Beat. "You took all those people's lives away for _FUN_?" Tails showed him all the people he and his GGs had killed. "If the cops were alive, you would've been sentenced to even _20 _years! Or possibly to _death_!" Beat then shoved him down to the ground. "Tell you what, kid, I'll challenge you 3...to my own Grand Prix." He had challenged Tails, Sonic, and Alex Kidd to his own Grand Prix. He then grabbed a shiny medal from the GGs' base and showed it to him. "This is the cup you'll win if you can beat me and some other racers from every other SEGA series. I call it...the _Graffiti Cup_! It's been passed down to every rightful GG from generation to generation." He then grabbed a tied up girl from behind. That tied up girl was, in fact, Stella, Alex Kidd's kidnapped girlfriend. Her voice was muffled because her mouth was duct taped and her body was tied up. Her muffled voice was a panicking voice. Alex Kidd, in shock, ran toward her. "Stella!" Beat instantly blocked him. "Beat it, Kidd!...Unless you want to risk your life!" "Risk my life? But how come?" Alex asked. "My Grand Prix has nothing but _danger_. If you and your puny friends win, you may have your _bitch _back." Beat said, squeezing Stella tightly. "Do **NOT **call my fiancée a _bitch_!" Alex angrily attacked him. "_Attacking_ me's gonna do nothing." Beat prevented him from beating him up. "Winning 4 races is the only way to get your girl back. No exceptions." He paused for a moment, then he spoke, "But, if _neither _of you win my Grand Prix, the cup, I keep, and the girl, I torture." He then got out his sleeping bag, and put on his PJs. "It's getting dark. Get some shut-eye. _Tomorrow _my Grand Prix begins." Sonic and Tails looked at each other. "Tomorrow?" Stella then ripped off the duct tape from her mouth and blurted out and sang a few words of the chorus to the song, "Tomorrow", from the musical, _Annie_, "_Tomorrow, Tomorrow! I love ya, Tomorrow! You're only a day awa-!_" but Beat punched her down, not letting her finish. "Shut Up!"

That night, in the destructed Tokyo, Some shadows came from behind the destroyed buildings like Tatsunoko Production's headquarters, and even Toei's headquarters, and scampered onto the street. The shadows sensed 3 people. Those 3 people were Alex Kidd, Sonic, and Tails, and they were sleeping. They quietly knocked them out and dragged them to their first course which was a replica of Shibuya Downtown in Tokyo. Out of those shadows came a monkey, a martial artist, and a radio announcer. They showed them to Beat. "Here are the racers." Beat smiled as he was in luck. "Good. As soon as they wake up, I'll put them into their cars." "Mr. Beat, sir? The alien boy[Alex Kidd]has a _motorbike_, and _NOT_ a car." The martial artist corrected him. "I'll put him on his _motorbike_, then." Beat snickered.

The next morning, but unlike all the other mornings, the birds weren't singing, and the sun was brutal, mainly because of the lack of shade. Beat was the first one to wake up. He then called his partners to wake up, "Rise n' shine, my partners. Today's the first day of our Grand Prix." The martial artist was second to wake up. "Jeez, beat, it's only 7 AM." "Jackie, it's my Grand Prix, my rules." The martial artist's name was Jackie Bryant, whose partner was Akira Yuki, also a martial artist. Ulala was a radio announcer. She had been friends with Sonic since the Chao Cup Grand Prix, where she came to watch, but not to race(she just wasn't ready for it.). Lastly, the monkey's name was Aiai, who came from Monkeyball Planet, where monkeys lived in glass balls with one-half of the ball colored. Aiai, like all other monkeys, was crazy over bananas. In fact, he had them for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and even had a banana split for dessert on several occasions.

Beat then woke up the trio that was sleeping, ordering them into their cars. "Attention, my opponents! You're going to race the first race today! The first race in my Graffiti Cup Grand Prix will be the ruins of Shibuya Downtown, where we live!" As every racer got into their cars(or motorbikes or hovercrafts), Alex Kidd felt terrible of what happened in the past few days. "I want Stella back. I have to marry her!" he said, desperate to marry her, since he was a prince and lived in a royal family, just like Stella.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As everyone heard Beat announce the first race, which would be in the wasteland of Tokyo, Alex Kidd, Tails, and Sonic started thier engines while in their car, plane, and motorbike. Alex thought about Stella being rescued after the entire Grand Prix is finished by him. He also saw Jackie Bryant, Ulala, and Aiai getting ready. Thus, a countdown from 3 to 1 began as Beat got into his car, with a dirty trick up his sleeve. As soon as the countdown was finished, Everyone sped off, in search of winning the first race. On Lap 1, Sonic sped right into Aiai's car, making Aiai lose control of his car. He eventually wound up in 7th place, behind everyone else. Tails even got into a fistfight with Jackie Bryant during that same lap, and Tails knocked him out cold, with a bloody nose. He wound up in 6th place, beside, Aiai. On Lap 2, Alex Kidd kept speeding in 1st place, but Beat zoomed right to him, and played some devilish music, causing Alex to lose hearing for a brief moment. Alex then fired his fire from the ring of fire he got a long time ago. The fire burned Beat's car, causing it to lose gasoline, as it burned up the track. On Lap 3, Tails, in 2nd place, followed behind Alex Kidd, and encouraged him to stay alive while in the race, because of the fire that was quickly spreading. Sonic, in 4th place, behind Ulala, went full attack on her with some missiles which he got from the power-ups. Overall, Alex Kidd, along with Sonic and Tails, became the winners. "Dammit! I can't believe they won the first race!" Beat exclaimed, covered in smoke. Aiai came by to calm him down. He spoke in his monkey language. It meant "Everything's gonna be alright, Beat." Jackie came by Beat, telling him that there would be 3 more races in his Grand Prix. "Look, Beat, I'm sure we'll win the next few races for sure."

Meanwhile, up in the clouds, over the Earth, there was a strange-looking airship. The airship was owned by an egg-shaped scientist, Dr. Ivor Eggman(Ivo Robotnik overseas), who had an I.Q. of over 100,000. He was currently plotting to kill our heroes, using all the robots he could get. He suddenly realised something about Alex Kidd. "Damn. That Sonic and his buddy are just winning with this person they call, Alex Kidd, but at least I'm not against Alex. For starters, I've never even heard of this person at all before!" He quickly grabbed a beer from his refridgerator, inside the airship, drank it quickly, but sighed in evil thought, "Now I really think that Alex is nothing but danger to my belief in science." He then continued, "I don't even believe in God, and never went to church in my life!" Thus, Eggman planned to hijack the Grand Prix, similar to what al Qaeda did on Flight 11.

Meanwhile, when all the racers were following Beat to the next course, Alex Kidd went over to talk to Sonic. "Sonic!" "What, Al?" Sonic asked him back. "I have a pretty bad feeling about this grand prix." "Why's that, Alex?" "I feel that it's nothing more than a trap to KILL us." Sonic had no faith that Alex was telling the truth, and hugged him in his arms assuring him, "Don't worry, Alex. I'm sure it will be alright, as long as Stella's alright." "...I hope." Alex cringed. Soon after, everyone started heading over to the next course. It took 3 hours to get there, which the track would be near the House of the Dead.

During the travel, Alex Kidd, Sonic, Tails, and all the others traveled to the House of the Dead. Along the way, they had stopped at over a dozen gas stations, including one where some of the racers took pictures of women on the toilet in the station's bathroom, while the women didn't notice. At the last one, Alex Kidd just waited in front of the food store which also had a bathroom. He still kept thinking about Stella, and the GGs. Luckily, unlike last time, when he didn't pack enough batteries for his SEGA Game Gear, he packed over 300 pairs of batteries for his new SEGA Nomad, which acted as a portable Genesis. While Sonic was refuelling his car, he bought a bunch of chili-dogs for snack. Tails bought some beef jerky to share with him and Alex. Their last stop was a restaraunt. It was an all-you-can-eat buffet. While waiting for their meal, Alex Kidd, Sonic, and Tails sat and their table and talked about the future of the Grand Prix's outcomes for Alex. "So, Alex, I think you'll get Stella back." "I doubt it, Sonic...The GGs are pretty tough, Sonic. I think I _simply_ don't stand a chance." "Alex, trust us. I think we'll win the whole thing together!" Tails exclaimed, hoping they would win the Grand Prix. Then, suddenly, their dinner arrived from the waiter: A salad dish for Tails(he was on a diet for lent), A platter of chili-dogs for Sonic(they were his favorite food), and a platter of rice balls in seaweed wrap for Alex(since he grew up eating them). "Thank you, sir!" Tails exclaimed to the waiter, thanking him. As everyone kept eating, the talk continued. "I hear that the next track could give us _nightmares_, Tails." Alex said to Tails. "Oh my God!" Tails exclaimed, shocked about what Alex said, and stopped chewing. He then decided to take a glass of water, glugged it down his throat, swallowed it, then he asked, "Does this mean it'll be like 9/11/'01?" "Probably not, Tails." Sonic replied, eating one chili-dog at a time. "I think what Alex means to say that there's _zombies_ there." Tails gasped. "_Zombies_?!" Frightened by what Sonic said, he slapped him in the face. "Do you know how _MUCH_ zombies _frighten_ me?!" Sonic, startled, looked at him and slowly and quietly replied, "Yes, Tails."

After the dinner, all the racers headed to their next destination, which they weren't far from(they were only 2 miles away). In between the 2 miles they drove, they saw lighting crack, heard thunder roar, and evil cackles, as well as crows cawing. The thunder was so loud, it could make you deaf. Soon after, the racers were already at their next location: The House of the Dead's courtyard, with its length half a mile.


End file.
